Red Flag
by ShillpaK
Summary: After Mai's unusual disappearance, Edward Kenway is left to raise his daughter with his new family; his wife Tessa, which after adopted the child, has another of their own, Haytham.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, my beauties! So, yes, this is the next in the series to Black Flag. I decided that this would be a trilogy, because there are three main, important, powerful women in this bloodline. This story is about Constance, Edward and Mai's daughter. If you haven't read Black Flag, but you don't really want to read it, feel free to ask for a bit of an update, and I will be happy to do it in the next chapter, I just don't want to waste my time unless someone really needs it :)**

"That's not fair, Constance!" shouted Haytham. Constance smiled at her little brother, and decided to let him win this time. She had already beat him five times in a row.

"Constance, Haytham, come and eat!" shouted Tessa from inside the house.

"Race you", she smiled, running after Haytham. Of course, she let him win. Tessa smiled at Constance. She had her father's eyes, which made her wonder. He always did say that he found her at the door, not knowing who's child it was, but she knew it was only a heated lie. She also did know of his bachelor days, and his vivacious game he had with exotic women, for she was one of them.

Constance had white blonde hair, but her facial features were dark and distinct. There were dark brown, almost black, and she had long eyelashes, but they weren't long enough to cover her blue eyes. They were her father's eyes; she was sure of it. She did have strange Asian features, with a small button nose. She was definitely a needle in a hay stack when it came to living in England. Everyone here had thin eyebrows, and pale skin, but her skin was a perfect shade of bronze. Even though she was only eleven, Tessa had already started to envy her daughter for her beauty. She could see Edward's features slowly start to carve it's way to her face.

"When's father coming back?" asked Haytham. Tessa shook the silly thoughts away. _She's a child, for Pete's sake, _she thought.

"He has been gone for long", said Constance. Even her voice sounded like silk.

"He said he would be back soon", she snapped. Not even she knew if he would be back.

"He won't leave after this, will he?" asked Constance.

Tessa combed her fingers through Constance's long hair. "I hope so". She remembered as a child, how much she wanted to have long hair. It never really grew out, for even after years of not cutting it, it still remained at her shoulders.

* * *

Edward never let Constance have a real sword, or a real gun. He feared for her safety, but letter after letter, Tessa always wrote about the mischief Constance would get in to. Now his only fear was she wouldn't be able to defend herself if she got into danger. There was no holding her back; that he already knew. She was the mirror image of her mother, despite her blonde hair. Perhaps it was time, she learned the truth.

It was raining, as Edward made it back to his family. They whole time he thought about what he would say. He didn't know much about Mai. He didn't straightly know her past, other than she hated her father and Helen for some reason, and there was more to then home sickness when she went back to Thailand with his daughter still growing inside of her. Did she know that she bore a child inside of her?

The children were fast asleep, for it was far past his bedtime. He could tell Tessa missed him dearly, just by the way she helped him get his coat off, but he promised her he would meet her in bed after he kissed his daughter goodnight. She seemed a nit offended when he said _daughter, _not _children._ She always knew he favored Constance for a reason, or maybe it was that spark when he found her at the door.

He sneaked upstairs, be sure not to wake Haytham. He was always on his toes; he was a smart one, just like his father. He opened the door slowly, only to find Constance wide awake, sitting on her floor, reading a book that looked like it weighed more than her.

"Father!" she exclaimed. She ran up to hug him. He picked her up and spun her around.

"What'd ya reading there, lassie?" he said playfully, sitting her back on the ground. "It's about time you took your little nozzle to bed".

_She_ closed to the book to show him the cover. "It's a book about sword fighting", she said proudly.

"You in to fighting, say?"

"I got me and and Haytham wooden swords to fight with", she said. "Don't ask how I fell upon it though, for that... That shall remain unspoken of". Edward laughed. She had her mother's wit. Lovely.

"Tell me, Constance. Have you ever wondered about your mother?" he asked.

"It's called a period, father. I would suspect you know that by now". He couldn't help but smiled again.

"I am your real mother". Constance stopped.

"You know about her?"

"Not much, but I can tell you this, I love her so much".

"I thought you love... Tessa", she said, saying her mother's name quite abruptly.

"It's complicated, you will understand when you are older. Anyway, I suppose she wanted you to have these", he said, pulling out a small package. It was brown and plain.

"She left these with me; she never really bothered to take them back. I suppose, if she were out there, somewhere, she would want you to have these". Constance opened the package. They were shiny, large, wrist- thingies.

"What are these?" asked Constance.

"They are hidden blades. You see, your mother and I were part of an organization called the Assassin's, and we fight for freedom".

"Freedom against what?" asked the curious Constance.

"Never mind that, you promise not to tell anyone about this. Not mother, not Haytham, no one". Constance nodded. "Well, Constance, my dear, welcome to the Brotherhood", he said, putting the blades on her wrist. From behind the door, little Haytham, newly awoken, overheard the conversation. _Not Haytham, _the words echoed in his head, as his little heart shattered to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back my lovelies to chapter two of Red Flag! If you are wondering why I specifically named this story 'Red' Flag, it's not because I'm unoriginal(well, I kind of am), it's because when someone holds up a red flag it is an act of war. That might give you a little clue on what this story is about. I know I said Connor will be in this story, but only when he is a young boy, which is towards the very end. **

**6 Years Later -**

"Father, must I go?" asked Haytham glumly.

"Come on, Haytham; it'll be fun", said Constance. She grasped his hand, but quickly snatched it away.

"You don't need to hold my hand, Constance. I'm not a little boy; I'm thirteen".

"Technically, you are"- started Edward. He led his children to the Jackdaw, waiting for him at the docks.

"This is my first child; my baby", he said, cooing at the ship... Constance wandered the ship. There was no crew on it.

"Where is everyone?" asked Constance.

"Eh, they'll be here soon", said Edward. "Haytham, come here, I want to show you something". Haytham felt proud that his father called him only, and not his sister, but she was too busy climbing to the Eagle's nest to be jealous.

Haytham followed his father down to the lower deck to the Captain's quarters. He opened a drawer and pulled out two wrist holds.

"These were mine", he said, putting them on Haytham. Constance had similar ones, so Haytham was quite familiar with them.

"Who's does Constance have?" he asked.

"Her mother's"

"Mother had hidden blades?" Haytham chuckled.

"Not your mother; her mother".

"Oh", he said. "How was she like?" Edward sighed. He felt an emptiness when he talked about her. Like a treasure map leading to nowhere.

"Yeah, how was mother like", said Constance, sneaking behind them. Edward rarely ever talked about Mai, certainly when Tessa wasn't around.

"She looked a lot like you, Constance. She was half Thai, with the greenest eyes in the sea, and the darkest hair. She had a taste for adventure, and would show fear no man".

"When did she leave you?" asked Constance.

"Well, let's see, how old are you again?" he chuckled. "She actually left about two years before you arrived at my doorstep, Constance. I was at a total loss when it came to finding out why she had to leave".

"She wanted to keep me safe", mumbled Constance.

"Aye, but I guess that didn't work out so well. She had to give you up. You can't take care of another being if you live your life on the score of death, Constance".

There was a silence. Haytham could imagine that. Tess always told her children about their father; he had a way with the ladies, but it seemed to be, Constance's mother was no lady.

"Good to have you back, Edward", said Aswale.

"Aswale, meet my daughter, Constance", said Edward. Constance held her hand for a shake, and he took it. Constance went back to the Eagle's nest.

"You think it was smart bringing a young girl on a ship full of pirates?" asked Aswale.

"She has her mother's strength; touch her and she's sure to cut of your genitals", chuckled Edward.

"What is of Mai, anyway?" asked Aswale. Edward shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"I have not a clue, mate. How could she just have run off out of my life like that? I should have not let her leave", said Edward.

"Keeping her with you is like keeping a tiger on a leash, Edward", said Aswale. "I'm sure she's fine".

"What if she's not?"

**Eh, sorry of the short chapter. I feel like this one just provides valuable information about Mai. She disappeared; we don't exactly know if she's dead or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

Constance could tell something has been off about Haytham. Lately, he's been acting distant. Constance loved Haytham with all her heart; he's her little brother after all.

They arrived in on an island. Edward told Constance that there might be a chance they might get run over some British ships while they sailed, but the seas remained calm as a sleeping cat.

The sandy shores were warm. Constance took off her boots. She was glad she wore her robe that her father gave her for her thirteenth birthday(the same followed with Haytham; his was more white because he had it for a lesser time). Edward gestured for his children to stay near him. They could hear some chants in the distance; islanders. Constance got her blades ready, but Edward shook his head.

"We don't need to attack them unless they do the same", he whispered. She nodded, but didn't take her blades back. They climbed up the palm trees; Constance up in front, Haytham in the middle, and Edward watching over them. They found a small lagoon area, just like the map had described it to be. Constance jumped down from the tree.

"Where is it supposed to be again?" she questioned. Haytham stared shuffling around in the sand, hoping to get an unusual reaction from one specific place.

"Ow!" he yelped. Constance noticed him, and immediately went to spot where he was at. She moved the sand out of the saw, and found a small door in the ground, like a cellar.

"It has a lock on it, Father", she said.

"Move aside, children", said Edward.

"Children..." muttered Constance. He took out his sword and slashed it at the rust lock, which broke in half. He kicked open the door, and a gust of old smelling wood filled the salty breeze.

"Ew", muttered Haytham, putting on his boots. Edward lit a candle and couched inside with his children following. Cobwebs followed. At the end of the tunnel was a small chest, the size of a jewelry box. It didn't even have a lock on it.

Edward opened it hesitantly. Inside it was a small key.

"What?" he mumbled. Outside, they heard shouts, but it wasn't from the islanders. It was English.

"Do you think that's-"

"British, it's British", said Haytham. Edward scooted in front of them as they heard footsteps coming down the tunnel towards them. The first soldier didn't even have time to shout before Edward got him. They kept going forward, knowing it was the only way out. When they finally reached outside, there was no one there. Suddenly, a small click was held up to Edward's head.

"Not so fast, Kenway", said a voice. They took a hold of Edward and Constance, but Haytham just stood there and watched. Constance gestured for him to watch, but he just stood there, motionless.

"Good job, boy", said the same man that held the gun to Edward's head. He patted him on the back and gave him a pouch filled with coins. Haytham took the pouch guiltily.

"Haytham, but", started Constance.

"At least someone in your family is responsible", said the man. The soldiers pushed Constance and Edward toward the ships waiting for them. Just as they said a hand on her, Constance used her blades to stab them, and cut the robe. She was quite flexible, unlike Edward.

"Constance, run!" shouted Edward, in hopes to save his daughter. Constance hesitated, and sprinted for the jungle. As she ran, she could feel tears go down her cheeks.

She hesitated, but didn't look back as she ran. In the corner of her eye, she saw Haytham standing there. The British were Templars, but... Haytham. She always though he was better than this. To turn his own father into those dirty scumbags. She made it far enough when she heard a gun shot. She quickly started climbing a tall tree to get a view. She watched as the Templars took Edward's now lifeless body away to dump it in the ocean, and she watched as Haytham stood there and did nothing. He did absolutely nothing.

_Betrayal often leads to karma, the mother of bitches. It's a circle, you see. I just hope that my back won't hurt Haytham's knife. _

**What a sad ending! Thank you for reading this Chapter, and thank you for all your views and comments! **

** -Shillpa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something really shitty happened, and I took a huge rage quit. I accidentally pressed the back button while I wasn't typing, and it took away my whole story. So fuck this, fuck that, fuck everything, and I'm sorry if this story is kinda crappy, but it's going to be longer. Anyway, I just finished playing Tyranny of Kind Washington, and I'm kind of wishing Connor kept his blue eyes:)**

_I hope that Haytham has found peace in his transition, and he does not lay awake at night regretting his actions, for I do. I suffer every night wondering what I could have done to change his mind, make him feel like a little brother he always was to me. I have retired from my assassin duties, only to subside my fear of ever again hurting my loved one. Tessa has grown ill since the day, and I fear for her. For if not her, they who can I stall to keep myself from ever touching my blades again. I felt like this is an obligation, rather than a choice. When I come home, I still wonder what might have been for the lives that I too that day. Why must I kill one of my own?_

Constance made her way clumsily to the counter, her eyes fixed on the deporting ships to the New World. As much as she would want to leave England to join the passengers, she had duties at home, taking care of Tessa. She promised never to leave her side, and would keep her promise. She headed to counter gave the man the list. Through the crowd, she spotted a blue hat, covering dark brown hair. The color reminded her of Haytham's hair. It was more like Tess's, except lighter. As the man turned, she noticed his features. She more and more she stared at him the more the pain in her gut seemed to increase.

_Haytham. _

She left the store and started to leave through crowd. She lost him in her sight, but kept advancing toward the docks. When she had gotten to the very edge, she realized it was too late, and that the ship had already left.

Haytham watched his sister stare right into his eyes as the ship he was on ripped him apart. She looked much older, and she no longer wore her assassin's robe. She instead wore a common dress, with a shall around her. She reached his hand out to him, as if calling him back. He hand't seen her in years. Part of him wanted to believe that there was still a chance that she would accept him back into her life, but he knew that it could not be fully true. There has to be a catch, something to keep him away.

* * *

Constance watched out the window as the priest said his words around the grave. Many of the neighbors and friends of Tessa had come, but Constance already said her words, and gave Tessa her final words.

_She's safe now; she can no longer be_ hurt, she told herself. She reached under her bed and pulled out a chest, where she kept her assassin's robe. She had locked it all these years. You can never have both love and stability, and since she has already lost her love, she as chose her path she was once on. The stripped herself completely, but before putting the robe back on, she looked in the mirror, wearing only her underwear and her corset. Her long hair had grown to her bottom. She always though about marrying, and braiding her hair beautifully, putting flowers in it. She would walk the isle as it flowed behind her. She took a knife hidden in her drawers, and pressed it against the pack of her neck, shutting her eyes tightly. Tessa always wanted to see her get married; she always pressured her into talk to men when they went out. She held her hair together with one hand, and pushed the knife through her hair, letting it loose. She brought the hair up to her face. She put it down on her dresser.

In all hopes that Tessa would forgive her, Constance laid her hair next to her gravestone.

"I will find Haytham, mother", she said. "And I will put an end to what he is doing".

* * *

"What's wrong?" she called from below deck.

"Nothing", said the captain. He was a old, but grandfatherly fellow. "We are simply stopping for supplies at an island". Constance went above, to get a better look at the island. It was down in ashes.

"What happened here", she said.

"Looks like someone was here before us, and was not friendly", said a sailor. She jumped off the ship, and swam there before the rest of the crew could search the area. The island was abandoned. As she made her way through the trees, she found herself at a clearing. It was a campsite, with dead bodies everywhere. The stench filled the area. This must have happened a day ago. In of the bushes, she heard a shuffled. She revealed her blades, in hope that the person who was watching her knew she was armed. It shuffled again, and a cooing came from it. Confused, Constance put her blades back and slowly approached the bush. As she opened it, a small child was hidden there. Not a toddler, a baby. She gasped. The baby lifted her arms up in the air, as if wanting to be picked up.

"Constance", said a man behind them. He was a sailor.

"Tell the captain he has a new passenger on board", said Constance, holding the baby on her hip.

"You can't bring a baby on the ship! This isn't a immigrant voyage!" said the Captain. The baby cooed in Constance's arms.

"Which is why I beg for you permission to take this child", she said. "We are a day away from reaching there, so why not?" she asked.

Constance fed the child some crushed apples, but she also wanted to feed her some milk. The baby didn't cry at all, but seemed to be very smart of her surroundings. The whole time Constance tried to think of a name for this child. Did her mother struggle when she tried to name her?

The baby looked at her with big green eyes. She looked middle eastern. She tried to think of a middle eastern name.

"Ashkari", she said. She baby stared at her. "No, it's too, flashy". She lifted the baby. She remembered carrying one of Tess's friend's baby as a kid. They seemed to heavy. Maybe that was because she was older and stronger now. But the baby did seem a bit small.

"Laina", she said. She thought of a small girl, and what a sweet name Laina would be. Suddenly the sting of her past stabbed her. How would she protect this child? She must find a place where this baby can be safe.

"I shall raise you as my own, but not as my daughter", she murmured. "That way you shall be stronger".

* * *

Constance moved into a homestead with Laina, away from the city. It was a large, forest like area, run by an old man by the name of Achilles. His wife and child had died, leaving him alone. He too, was once an assassin, which made it convenient for him to understand the situation Constance was in. There weren't many women on the homestead, but it wasn't like Constance was in any rush to leave Laina.

The house had a small pond behind, where Laina played everyday. Not knowing of she was listening or not, but Constance told her stories about the assassins before she went to bed. It did snooze her off, but something told her that she understood Constance's words. Laina was a smart girl.

* * *

**5 years later - **

Constance had gone to Boston, but for the first time, decided to take along Laina with her. The little seven year old was terrible excited, and could not calm down.

"Laina, now stay next to me when we get there", she said as they approached the city on the horse. Laina sat up front, so Constance could keep an eye on her. She wore her robe, but knowing it would be quite unusual for a woman to be wearing trousers. There was no other way she ride a horse. Why must woman be put under these circumstances.

"Yes, Constance", said little Laina, looking at the city in awe. "Why don't we live here, Laina?" she asked.

"To keep you safe", she said, getting off the horse. She helped Laina off the horse, who still held her hand after safely getting of the ground. They walked into the shop, where Constance gave a list of the items needed. She started talking with the man at the counter, trying to find the places where she could find the missing items. Laina curiously looked around. She looked through the window at the other horses. She opened the door to go outside to the horses. They whinnied at her as she pet their noses. She saw more horses in another stall. She ran over to them and started petting them. When she had finished petting all the horses in her eyesight, she realized that she had no idea where she was.

"Constance?" she called. She tried walking around, but realized that she was getting even more lost. Constance was about to walk in an ally, when a man stopped her.

"You might not want to go in there"m, said the man. She looked up. He was a man wearing a very dark blue cloak with brown hair tied back. He had a big nose.

"Your hat looks like a sandwich", she said.

"Does it now?" said the man. "What is your name", said the man.

"I am Laina".

"Laina, have you lost your mother?"

"She is not your mother", said Laina. "She is my mentor". That caught the man's attention.

"Where was your, mentor last at, Laina?" said the man, extending his hand. Laina took it naively.

"At a shop with a big blue sign that says, "Potatoes".

"I think I have an idea where you need to go", said the man. He led the little girl to the shop, and let go of her hand. Through the window, he saw a woman wearing a black cloak. A widow, possibly? "Is that her?"he asked.

"Yes", said Laina, opening the door. The woman gasped in relief as she picked Laina up. As the man looked at Laina's mentor, he said a face he knew very well. He didn't know Constance had a heart to take in a child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back for more Black Flag! I just recently learned Connor's age, because it never says it directly in the game. When Connor killed Charles Lee, he was 26, so he's still pretty young. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to, but I'm writing a book of my own, and I'm working on getting it published; it's a huge process! **

**5 years later -**

It was early in the morning, when Laina was still asleep. Constance had woken up, and went to go feed the horses, when there was a knock at the door.

"Letter for Constance Kenway!" shouted the delivery boy. She opened the door, and the boy handed her the letter. He was around seventeen, and she had seen him a lot around the homestead.

"Thank you", she said.

"Say, Ms. Kenway, you don't happen to have a spouse, or husband, do you?" he asked. Constance looked up at him curiously.

"No... why must you ask?" she said.

"I was wondering... if you would like to join me to the river today. We could go together". She smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry, but I am in no position to be dating, or married for the fact".

"Let's just say I didn't ask you, would you take the hand of an older man?" asked the boy. Constance skimmed the letter. It was from her grandfather.

"In a world we live in, if I were to get married, it would mean I am a possession of a man, something he can claim as his own", she snapped. The boy looked at her doubtfully.

"And you do not wish for this?" he curiously asked.

"Like my father once said; I shall bend knee to no man", she said, and winked at him, closing the door. He stood there motionless, and blushed as his face disappeared.

Constance had started reading the letter, and the more she read, the more worried she had gotten. Her grandfather wrote about finding the house where her mother had lived; where she was born. It was in Thailand. Her main reason for coming here was to find and stop Haytham and the rest of his Templars, but that plan had backfired since she adopted Laina into her life.

Laina knows of the order, and does a good job of keeping it a secret. She thought of it exceptionally hard to understand it if you didn't know it from the very beginning. She had trained Laina herself, and had an black smith make her a pair of hidden blades, smaller ones for the fact. Laina did have unusually small wrists, and hands. Her hair was darker that the color she was born with, but her eyes seemed to glow brighter ever time she had learned something new.

"Laina, I'm going to town today. Be safe, and finish your chores", she said, putting her cloak around her. "If anything happens, go to Achilles, and he'll help you", she said, kissing the girl's forehead.

"But Constance, what can he do? He's just an old man", said Laina as Constance got on her horse.

"Well, he can sure do a lot more that you can", she said, waving goodbye to her. Laina watched as Constance rode away.

* * *

"George, come back here", she called as the baby horse galloped away. She wondered why he was running; she didn't see anything for him run after. He finally picked up a small white ball. She yanked it out of his mouth.

"Bad George", she said.

"Aye, that's my ball", said a voice. A young boy, a bit older than Laina, gave her a stern look.

"I'm not giving back your ball with that attitude; you didn't even say please".

"I don't need to, that's my ball", said the boy. He was dressed differently, not like most of the children at the homestead. He looked like he was from the town. He too noticed that she wasn't dressed like many of the women and girls overall. She didn't wear a dress; instead she wore tight leggings, and a skirt that reached right in the middle of her thighs. Her skin was darker, so she looked Spanish.

"So? I'm British".

"Excuse me?"

"My skin is obviously a lot lighter than yours".

"And..."

"It means I'm better than you. We came here first, this is technically our land; my land".

"What if I just skin you now so you don't have any skin overall so you can stop it with your fuckery?" Laina snapped.

"How un-lady like it is for you to use such language?" he said. He had a strong British accent.

Laina darted into the wood, climbing the trees.

"Come back here!" he called. The boy started running after her.

"Oh no, you shouldn't do that! The sun might darken your skin", she called, laughing as she swung from the trees. The boy kept persistent, but knew he could never catch up with her. He looked up, and didn't see her. She stood on one of the branches behind him, inspecting the ball.

"Why do you get a job, make some money, and buy yourself another ball, and just stop being so poor!" he called.

"You think I want this ball to play with? I've stopped playing with toys a long time ago". Her words snapped the boy in the back.

"So what do you do to have fun?" he asked, staring up at her.

"I don't have time for these childish games", she said, dropping the ball, so the boy could catch it. "You can have your ball back so you can return to your paying". He threw the ground on the ground, and let it fall into the bushes. Laina smiled secretly.

"I don't want it anymore", he said.

_What a spoiled little bitch, _she thought. _That ball looked expensive. _

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Well, for one, I know how to read and write in three different languages", she said impressively, and dismounted from the tree. "And I am trained in the arts of fighting". The boy snickered.

"Oh sure!".

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No girl is supposed to know how to fight", he said.

"Come at me", she said. The boy charged at her, wanting to trip her. Instead she caught a hold of his arm and took her elbow and smashed it against it. He fell on the ground, in pain. He started to whimper.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're about to cry!" she laughed. She held out her hand, and he took it.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Apology forgiven". Laina still could help herself but laugh, and she saw a smile crawl from the boy's face as well.

* * *

Constance followed the man secretly, making sure he did not notice. Finally he stopped, and she hid behind one of the walls. There were in a vacant ally way, all alone.

"You know, if you were going to follow me, you should at least pretended like you had something else to do", said the man.

She raised her eyebrows, like she was expecting worse.

"I am just curious, baby brother", she said. "Have you gone around stabbing more people in the back?"


End file.
